The search (Request)
by PK993
Summary: Serenity is missing. Shuriki and Esteban are searching for her.
1. The search

"Serenity is one of the strongest girls I've known, doctor." Said Shuriki in disbelief as she held the hand of her daughter who was lying ill on her bed. "She can't be this bad just because of some fever."

"She is very weak, duchess." The doctor frowned. Esteban held Shuriki to prevent tragedy from happening. The doctor continued nonetheless. "She needs food and rest. There is nothing else I can do."

_Besides wasting our time._

Serenity had mysteriously fallen ill. Shuriki drew her suspicions about someone being behind it since there was a danger in the land. Esteban dismissed her suspicions with his claims about the sudden change in the climate; Shuriki didn't seem all convinced and stayed with her daughter most of her free time and investigating who could be behind Serenity's state.

"I promise I'll find who did this to you," Shuriki murmured as she gently moved her daughter's hair aside as she snuggled closer to her. Serenity shivered for a moment; Shuriki placed a warm blanket over her and kissed her forehead. "Meanwhile, you need to rest."

_Not mama. She'll be busy figuring out who is hurting her baby girl…._

Shuriki locked all windows, hid her daughter's scepter, made sure the room was safe, and gently closed the door after she giving her daughter's a goodnight kiss. The royals guards stayed outside the room following the orders of the duchess and made sure to call reinforcements if something happens. Shuriki went to her workshop and began to work in her investigations.

Esteban walked through the halls and stopped by when he saw the guards. He changed his direction towards his wife's workshop. He didn't bother to knock and entered. It some minutes to Shuriki to realize that Esteban was laying against a corner of the room; she narrowed her eyes in response before crossing her arms. She already pictured what was going to happen.

"I understand that you are worried about our daughter's health," Esteban said in annoyance. "I am worried about her too, but I don't think to give all this protection is a good idea. Why don't you ask Mateo to make some sort of spell and protect Serenity's room?"

"That will take the majority of his force, I cannot hold such a spell for a long time!" Shuriki complained before sighing. "We both know Serenity is learning to use her powers and she is growing stronger...I know someone is like Ash could steal her magic and take over her home, your home!"

Esteban became quiet for a moment. His wife had a great point, but there was little to no chance that Ash could enter into the palace easily without having Elena or Serenity notice.

"I understand you don't believe my suspicions," Shuriki said. "But I'm begging you to consider my suspicions. Think more about and-"

"Chancellor, Duchess." A guard interrupted them. He was tense and worried. Something bad must have happened. "Princess Serenity is gone…"

It can't be! Serenity would get worse in the outside conditions. Surely someone was responsible.

"Ash," Shuriki murmured in silent rage. Esteban limited to staring at her. He was well aware he doubted her suspicion but he agreed someone was behind his daughter's disappearance "I'll get her h-"

"We'll send guards around Avalor." He interrupted her for a moment. "You and I will take our horses. Ash may or may not be behind this, but there is only one way to know…"

"I love when you get serious".

Husband and wife change into their adventure clothing and headed out. They explored the hidden places they knew: the jungle, the duende's cave, the forest. Serenity was nowhere, all except one particular place. When Esteban was a fugitive, he trained in Zopilote's secret crave; Although he swore to never use his dark magic, he had no choice and transported himself and his wife to the cave. Both hid as Ash returned.

"No sign of the scepter of night, master," Ash said under her breathe. The shapeshifting sorcerer shooked his head. "I looked up everywhere."

"Serenity, neither her mom, would let such valuable thing around the palace," He said examinating his tamborita. Then he turned back to give a cold stare towards Ash. "If you keep self entitling yourself, things might get down to worse."

"We have the child...maybe we can make the brat talk." Zopilote shooked his head in response. "How come you are dismissing my ideas."

"This is no ordinary child, Ash." He said firmly. "We're talking about Shuriki's daughter, Elena's cousin. Those women will cut our heads if something happens to the girl. We need to think about our next move, that will suit you well."

Ash became quiet and silently returned to work. Although Zopilote viewed her as a daughter, that didn't change the fact that she still was his trainee. He knew perfectly Ash's weakness that often led to her downfall; he hoped to change things around by a little plan to steal the scepter of night. He knew perfectly Shuriki and Esteban will be in a quest to search for their dear daughter, that would give them the change to steal the scepter of the night since Princess Elena was busy with her duties.

"Use your power to distract them while I set a trap," Shuriki whispered to her husband's ear. "If things get wrong you know our second plan."

Esteban constantly began to teletransport himself around the cave. Zopilote and Ash were busy trying to catch him that they didn't notice the presence of the raven-haired sorceress creating a magical trap to keep them busy while she and her husband rescued their ill daughter; tables turned around when Zopilote went missing. Shuriki wasn't surprised.

"Looks like we have another intruder," Zopilote said as he pointed his tamborita against the woman."Wouldn't you agree, Duchess?"

"C'mon, I have too many bird-related things around my life." She huffed. "Give me a break, bird brain."

"Keep the jokes to yourself, Shuriki." Ash grinned as she dragged Esteban through the help of magic. "You lost."

Ah yes. The lovely game of pretending things went wrong. Shuriki and Esteban tried to hold their laughter, things were going according to their plan. It was obvious Zopilote and Ash would hear them in a cave with eco, to they decided to make things "easier for them" and pretend they were helpless. Good thing they were terrific manipulators in the past.

"What happened to the wicked and ruthless Shuriki?" Ash asked in a mocking tone. "You used to be feared and never hesitated to show how powerful you were. Now you are just a softie."

"At least my daughter is with me". Shuriki smirked.

"You little-"

"Enough! " Zopilote interrupted raising an eyebrow then he turned to Shuriki. "I can't help but side with my dear apprentice. It was such a shame a powerful woman like you wasted her years around a self-entitled snoopy coward."

"I'm not a-" Even his wife couldn't help but stare at him. Esteban groaned before narrowing his eyes. "Such support, dear." His sarcasm was notorious.

"Like I was saying," Zopilote continued ignoring Esteban's previous remark. "You wasted your years. What would your mother think if she was freed?"

Her mother? It's been years since the last time she saw her. She was raised alone by her father and heard many stories about her. She was able to meet her before she was locked away by Princess Elena. She wished her daughter could meet her once.

"Don't listen to them," Esteban said embracing his wife. "I'm sure she'll be proud of you."

"What? You miss your mommy?" Ash laughed out loud. "Aww...is the former evil queen sad because her mommy has been lock away? You sure have become too soft, Shuriki." Suddenly she stopped and gave Shuriki a wicked grin."I have an idea. We'll let your dear daughter free and your mother if you join us. Two of your most important treasures."

"I will never betray my family!" Shuriki barked.

"I was wrong about. I thought you cared so much for your precious Serenity and your mother: Ch-"

"You are right," Shuriki said in a sudden change of voice. "I'm wasting my time around fools when I could be conquering kingdoms. Let me free and we'll take over Avalor."

"Don't…" Said Zopilote grabbing Ash by her shoulder. "She might be manipulating you."

"Confident, aren't we?" Shuriki scoffed. "Go ahead! Waste your time searching for the scepter while you have the one who hid it trapped with this coward…."

"Tell us where the scepter is and we'll set you free."

"My lips are sealed until you free me, birdbrain."

There was clear hesitation in Zopilote, but that didn't stop Ash from freeing Shuriki. What was unexpected is that the sorceress temporarily knocked down both of them allowing Esteban to get free and teletransport himself and his daughter back at Avalor where he gave her to a guard. Esteban returned back to the cave and helped his wife lock the two villains instead.

"You were right about me, Ash," Shuriki said. "You were wrong about me! I'm a natural backstabber when it comes to evil."

"Let's go, mi amor." Esteban grinned as he teletransported himself and his wife.

Shuriki held Serenity close to her as she gently laid her in bed. Her room used to be hers before she began to sleep with Esteban after she was born. The sorceress sat next to her ill daughter making sure she was warm enough; she even began to sing the lullaby her mother used to sing for as she fondly remember the last day she saw her:

_She was needling on her rocking chair in the nursing room for her unborn daughter. There was uncertainty in her face. She was well-aware her daughter might not be able to meet her grandmother. Shuriki wished to see her long lost mother sitting in the same rocking chair holding her little Serenity...but the Crown Princess had already set her mind._

_Rustling interrupted her thoughts. It came from the window. She gently opened it allowing the sorceress to enter. The sorceress gently wrapped her daughter with a blanket and carefully placed her hands around the bump. Bittersweet tears ran across her face. She was well-aware of her destiny._

_"I can feel her," The sorceress said before she gave a gentle kiss to her daughter's belly. "I'm sure she'll be just as beautiful as you are, my little bird."_

_"I'm sure she will love you," The future mother held her tears. The sorceress embraced her before giving her a stuffed winged creature._

_"I made it for little Serenity," She said. "I wanted to give her something before I'm back at my prison."_

_"I love you, mama."_

_"I love you too, my little bird_."

Then she turned herself in. Shuriki took the strange-looking stuffed creature. It had always been one of Serenity's favorites. She gave it to her daughter in her slumber as she wished for her to meet Chatana for the first time.

**_Author's note:_**

**_This was requested by Umi Ruyzzaki1, who is the owner of Serenity, so sorry for the delay, I've been really busy. I hope you like it._**


	2. Grandma

"Mama has been quiet lately," A sick Serenity commented as she ate her soup as she saw her father staring at his wife. "Is she okay?"

"She has been reflecting lately," Esteban turning for a momment to see his daughter. "After the incident with Ash, she can't stop thinking about your grandmother."

A few days had passed after Serinity's attempted kidnapping by Ash and Zopilote. Serenity had been improving but she still was forced to stay in bed and be watched by her parents. Her father was well-aware of her needs but her mother seemed quite off. Ever since their return, Shuriki hasn't been herself. She has become isolated because of some old past events that took her mother away from her.

Serenity's grandmother was not a subject to talk up with Shuriki. She would irk and change the subject disregarding the protests. It was clear that it was a subject Shuriki wanted to avoid the most, and her family respect that. Although, curiosity filled the mind of the young 16-year-old regarding who was her unspoken grandmother.

"If grandma comes back home, she would feel a lot better?" Serenity casually asked. Her mother's eyes lighten up for a momment. It seemed like she had some sort of hope before it vanishing as she shook her head to the idea.

"Elena already made her choice, Mija," Esteban said gently stroking his daughter's cheek. Serenity held a sneeze. "She made clear that your grandma had to pay for the consequences of her actions."

"How come she has to be locked while you get to be forgiven?" Serenity snapped. Esteban frowned in response. Shuriki turned towards them and gestured her daughter to stop. "Is it because Elena cares about her family through blood? Mama is n-"

"Serenity..." It wasn't Esteban who interrupted her but her mother. Father and daughter bit a gasp. She wasn't all caught up in her thoughts after all. "It's far more complicated than you think. Elena is not an easy person to persuade. It took her years and a little girl to be born to allow me to live and live with your papa. My mother didn't have the same luck but she accepted her fate regardless."

"But is not fair!" Serenity frowned before sneezing. Shuriki gently laid her and make sure her temperature wasn't affecting her. "Mama, you deserve to have grandma with us, with me."

"Elena had made her choice, Serenity..." She sighed. She did miss her mother but she had to force herself to bind with the decision made by the crown princess. "There is no change in that."

There is no change in that? We'll see about that, Serenity thought. Her mother kissed her forehead and make sure the room was at a perfect temperature so that the cold weather from outside could not bother Serenity. She took dinner, took a nice hot shower and changed into her nightgown.

Her parents will be getting asleep soon, and so her family will. Serenity glanced at the scepter of night under her bed and took a big breath. She'll get into trouble for releasing her grandmother and sneaking out of the palace to define her cousin's choice, but it would be worth meeting her grandmother at last.

Once her family was asleep, she called for Cruz since the other jaquins would immediately betray her and tell Elena about her plans. He took her, regardless of his doubts about Serenity's plan, to the old temple her grandmother, where she was incarcerated numerous times.

Serenity took a big breath as she aimed at the main door. Her illness made her more vulnerable to the scepter than before, so she had a limited amount of trials to free her grandmother. She concentrated at the entrance. It was time to hold her destructive spell.

"DEMOLISH" She cried concentrating in holding the power before all of her forces drained out. The spell was fading, there were cracks on the door. She had to make another attempt with the little force she had. "DEMOLISH-"

All went black all of a sudden. The scepter must have drained the majority of her energy. It would take Cruz a while to carry an unconscious princess back to the palace and lay her in bed without her parents or family noticing. She should've planned better her little plan. Now she had the evidence of her attempted crime.

"It seems like impulsiveness is a family thingy, Chatana..." An unfamiliar dried remarked. She didn't recognize the voice, so that meant her last demolish wasn't in vain after all. "This child is just like you."

"Hush, Pili, We don't even know if she is our Serenity." A female voice said. Serenity felt someone was gently lifting her. That must be her grandmother! Too bad that she was unconscious to finally meet her. "She must be really tired. We better get her back home before something happens to her."

But I am your granddaughter! Serenity mentally cried. I must wake up...

"Are yo-AGH" Serenity held tightly the winged woman after opening her arms. She didn't they were flying until now. The weasel scoffed at her reaction before getting a warning look from who it seemed to be her grandmother. "Are-Who are you?" She was strangely afraid to ask if she was her grandmother, maybe she was mistaken and made another mistake.

"Serenity..." She gasped once she turned to face her. Tears ran across Chatana's face before tightly embracing her. "Oh my lord. You are as beautiful as your mother. Look at you, now you're a grown lady."

"Are you...my grandmother?" Serenity asked trying to hold some threatening tears.

"Yes, I am." She said in a bittersweet tone once landing at Serenity's balcony. She refused to release her yet. "16 years since the last time I saw you. You weren't even born yet."

"The important part is that we finally get to meet!" Serenity beamed. "Oh just wait until mama sees you! She might be a little upset with me from-" Coughed. The cold weather was worsening her.

Chatana entered into the room and quickly laid Serenity back to bed. She closed the windows and sat next to her on her bed. Serenity laid her head against chest as her grandmother caressed her long raven hair before she sighed.

"Your mother doesn't know I'm here, and neither does Elena..." Chatana said in a surprisingly cold tone. "I wish I could see my little bird but if I stay here I might get her into trouble."

"We can convince Elena!" Serenity said embracing her grandmother. "I just met you and I want to know more about you and mama. A stupid word can't-"

"Your cousin's word is the word of the ruler of Avalor..." Both ladies gasped as she saw Serenity's parents and Princess Elena standing by the doorway. Esteban crossed his arms while Shuriki tried to avoid her mother's gaze. "Elena is the ruler of Avalor, she was clear about her choice."

"You defy my law to release this evil woman?" Elena crossed her arms as she reached for the scepter aiming it at Chatana. "We'll discuss this later. Now, let's get Chatana back to her-"

"It was my fault!" Shuriki exclaimed as she stood in between Elena and Chatana. "I was feeling awful about what happed and Serenity wanted to see me happy."

"Little bird, don't risk it. Serenity needs her mother. I'll take her place instead!" The winged sorceress said as she gently held Shurik's face.

"Prima..." Serenity sighed as she lowered Elena's scepter. "I know that Chatana caused a lot of trouble and threatened the kingdom. So my mother did but she nows lives forgiven as part of the family. I know that my mother destroyed your family in the past because of Tio Raul's mistakes, but you don't have to destroy another family because of Chatana's mistakes. Don't you always say familia comes first? As far as I understand, Abuela Chatana is also my familia."

Elena narrowed her eyes for a momment as she saw Chatana comforting Shuriki. She was willing to return to her prison to keep her granddaughter and daughter out of trouble, Elena thought. Maybe she could be reformed like Shuriki was reformed.

"Well, you are certainly right about the importance of familia..." Elena said in a softer tone. She glanced at Esteban's wife for a momment before turning to his mother-in-law. "I will allow a certain period of trial to see if Chatana proves to be worth to reform."

"So that means mama gets to stay?" Shuriki squealed in her excitement before returning to her usual formal self. Elena cracked a little smile. "I mean. So you're saying my mother has a chance to prove herself?"

"As long as she stays out of trouble." The trio of the raven-haired sorceress caught Elena and Esteban off-guard with a hug. Both chuckled in response.

Maybe this wasn't a bad choice after all.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Follow up to this fic. I might stay in a little hiatus as I'm focusing on school work. I'm glad I finally get this request done.**_

_**This was also requested by umi ryuzzaki, Serenity belongs to that user. **_

_**So sorry for taking so much time, I hope you like it.**_


	3. Fireberries

"What do you mean she's worse than before?"

The winged sorceress gently stroked her daughter's cheeks while she held tight her husband's arm. There was no doubt that Serenity was indeed poison. Chatana could feel the poison running through her granddaughter's blood.

"She was fine days ago, how can she be worse? I don't understand!" Shuriki cried as she gently held Serenity's body close to her. "My poor little girl, how can this happen to her?"

"Ash happened," Chatana said coldly. "I'm sure she's behind all this. Only an ice-power sorceress could use a cold-blood poison..."

"She must have poisoned her when she kidnapped Serenity!" Esteban exclaimed white trying to keep his rage in place. "There must be a cure...isn't it?"

"Ash is way too cocky to realize there's always a balance," Chatana smiled as she stroked Serenity's cheek. "We'll need to make a soup from wild fireberries. It will melt the cold-blood poison."

"Where in Avalor we'll find fireberries?!" Asked Esteban in a worried tone. "They're rare to almost no existence here!"

"That's because they're from my hometown," Shuriki said as she turned towards her husband after she laid Serenity back to her bed. "Fireberries usually grow in cold places, Avalor is a hot land."

"I'll make the arrangements for a trip tomorrow to the Northern Islands!"

Elena offered to travel with the family to the Northern Islands, to be another authoritative figure if a misunderstanding happens back there. Esteban made sure everything was pack and reminded his grandparents to call them via Mateo if something happens to Serenity. With everything ready, they traveled through the boat early in the morning.

"The Northern Islands are quite different from Avalor," Shuriki explained as she handled the others some warm clothes. "Winters are colder than Avalor, sometimes it snows. We better keep ourselves warm if we want to get those fireberries."

"I know that Avalor and the Northern Islands are quite different from each other," Elena said as she put on a warm jacket. "Does that include language?"

"We usually speak french or sometimes Latin," Shuriki explained "But they would talk in English when it comes to Foreigners. Anyways, it would be a tough climb to La Montagne Limbo"

"Mountain limbo?" Esteban gagged. "Do you mean we're going to climb a mountain?!"

"I told you the fireberries grow in cold places."

Luisa and Francisco keep going back and forth between Serenity's room and the grand council. With Esteban and Elena in the Northern Islands, they agreed on taking turns. One took care of the kingdom's affairs while the other took care of Serenity while her parents and grandmother were gone.

"I'll need more soup and tea, Armando" Luisa said as she caressed her great-granddaughter's head. "Serenity is colder than last time."

"Soup and tea are coming their way!" Armando said as he ran to the kitchen.

"Abuela," Serenity groaned. She couldn't sleep due to the cold temperatures in her body. "I'm cold, how long will Papi, Mami, Abuelita Chatana, and prima Elena take to come back with my cure?"

"Soon, Mija," Luisa said as she tried to hide the hesitation in her voice. The Northern Islands were hours far from Avalor, let alone finding fireberries and returning to the palace it could be late for sweet Serenity. Now she can only try to reassure her granddaughter that everything would be fine. "They'll be back soon, it might just take a few hours. Try to sleep, mi amor."

Serenity curled into a ball and closed her eyes. She was shivering, Luisa could see some small ice crystal growing around her cheeks. "She'll need more hot food and warm blankets. Perhaps a fireplace would do the job. Anything to melt the ice crystals and prevent Serenity from freezing to death" Luisa thought as she once again ran her hand against Serenity's forehead. It felt like ice.

"Take a break, mi Corazon," Francisco said holding some warm blankets "I'll start my turn, you've been up very early in the morning."

"Thank you, dear," Luisa said before finding herself yawning. She was so focused on Serenity that she forgot her tiredness. "I'll take a snap, before cooking some spicy tamales for Serenity; hopefully that will help her feel warm."

"Take care," Francisco said picking a small kiss in his wife's lips "I'll make sure Serenity is not getting worse."

Luisa walked out of the room after kissing goodbye Serenity. Francisco wrapped the teen. Serenity snuggled closer to her great-grandfather. Francisco shivered for a momment but held Serenity closer.

"Abuelo, can you sing me something?" Serenity asked. Francisco smiled as he reached for his guitar. When Serenity was a little girl he used to play his guitar for her every time she didn't feel well; now, he was more than glad to play as he fondly remembered those small moments.

"Of course, Mija" Francisco smiled as he began to play a tune.

Meanwhile, Esteban was holding his jacket close as he shivered as he tried to walk. Shuriki was already used to the cold winters of the Nothern Islands so she wasn't affected. Chatana and Elena didn't seem to have any trouble with the cold weather. Shuriki held her husband close to keep him warm.

"How long it would take to find those fireberries?" Esteban shivered as he held his wife closer.

"You're in a great season to find fireberries foreigner with the weird hair!" A merchantman smiled. "It's their best season. They're the fire in the markets literally and figuratively. The fresh ones are rare in stock but not in the top of the Mountain Limbo."

"Looks like we'll have to climb a mountain. It would take days to climb to the top!" Elena sighed he merchantman suddenly cracked into laughter; Elena frowned. "What's so funny?"

"You foreigners are very funny," The merchantman said before taking out his wand and floating through the smoke. "We don't exactly travel on foot. We rely on magic as a system. It was established by long generations of powerful sorcerers who used to rule the land...until the fatal day that led to the rebellion and conversion of a democracy."

"What do you mean by the fatal day?" Elena asked.

"The royal family was slain by the Avalorian army in an invasion attack, but that's just some old history." The Merchantman said "Now, I hope you have a sorcerer or sorceress around if you want to climb to the top."

"Don't worry, we do have a magic of our own." Elena smiled.

Esteban teletransported them as far as he could; they landed just 6 feet from the mountain. Shuriki warned him that teleportation was dangerous for him due to the hard weather. Elena suggested trying to use their different abilities to reach the top.

Elena grew as some plants as high as she could using her scepter. Esteban practiced his impulsing abilities with his staff. Shuriki used her magic to create some stairs and Chatana took them to fly as high as she could. Esteban set a small campfire for everyone to return their forces.

"So, Shuriki" Elena awkwardly sat close to Shuriki as Esteban and Chatana ate some food. The old archnemeses weren't exactly used to being alone together. "Do you know anything about the fatal day that weird merchantman was talking about?"

"It was a long time," Shuriki sighed drinking some hot tea. "I don't think I'll remember the day the royal family was slain, I was a refugee in those dark times before I escaped to Avalor as the war broke."

"How come I never heard anything about a war?" Elena asked.

"Maybe you were too little at that time or wasn't born at all," Shuriki said. "Anyways, you should eat something. We're halfway to the mountain, we'll need more strength to return."

"Got it..." Elena sighed.

Franciso was asleep at the rocking chair of Serenity's room when Isabel entered. He was holding his guitar meaning that he got tired from playing some songs. Luisa was at the kitchen finishing the spicy tamales of Serenity, so Isabel saw no problem at helping her Abuelo rest as she took care of Serenity.

"How you're feeling, prima?" Isabel asked as she dragged a strange looking machine.

"Cold." Serenity responded shivering although she was under a hundred blankets.

"I thought so," Isabel said as she set the machine into place. "I heard about your situation and I wanted to help somehow; so, I decided to improve an old invention of mine."

"What does it do?" Serenity shivered.

"It's a heat and cold machine," Isabel smiled as she began to twist and turn the machinery. "It relies on chemical reactions that would result in an endothermic or exothermic reaction that keeps decomposing and reacting all the time! In other words, it releases heat or cold"

Isabel began started the machine, switched the sign from cold to hot allowing the machine to flip and flap as the heat began to produce where Serenity was. Serenity cracked a small smile as she began to shiver less. Luisa entered into the room with some hot tamales and smiled.

"So that was what you were working on this whole morning," Luisa smiled as she handed the hot tamales to Serenity who ate them right away. "I hope it would help with Serenity's literal cold blood."

"Everything you do helps a little," Serenity smiled as she took another bite from the spicy tamal. "Is there any news about my search for my cure, Abuela?"

"Good news," Luisa smiled. "Shuriki sent Mateo a telegram."

"We finally reached the top of the mountain. It drained a little energy from us but we have more energy stored. Esteban had a little trouble getting the berries (I'll tell you more when we return.), thankfully some farmers were kind enough to help us collect enough and even gave us some seeds to plant some at Avalor. We met once again with a merchantman we encountered before, he gladly took us down the mountain through snow slaying. At the time you receive this telegram we will be at the ports of Avalor. We'll meet, you guys, after Mother works on Serenity's cure.

-Shuriki"

"Mami and Papi are almost here!" Serenity grinned.

"We're home, sweetie" Shuriki said as she embraced Serenity. "You're cold, mija."

"I know, Mami" Serenity sighed. "Do you have my cure?"

"Here it is," Shuriki said as she handled her a hot soup. "Now be very careful, the soup will not exactly cool down."

Serenity drank every last piece of the soup. She smiled now feeling warm and jump off the bed to embrace her family. Isabel suggested using her machine to help grow the Fireberries in Avalor in case something happened. At the dawn of the day, Elena joined Esteban in the balcony as Shuriki and Chatana took a nap from the trip.

"Primo..." Esteban lowered the book he was reading as he stared at Elena as she served herself a cup of tea. "I asked Shuriki about the royal family slaying, she claimed she didn't know much about it...so do you know anything?"

"Shuriki has always been a pretty good liar," Esteban snicked. Elena rose her eyebrows realizing Shuriki had lied to her. "I can't exactly blame her, its a sensitive subject for her."

"She knows about that fatal day?" Elena asked. "Why she doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Well, umm...I shouldn't say this but...she has royalty blood inside her," Esteban said in almost a whisper. "She doesn't like to talk about the subject, neither the Northen Island Prime minister."

"Why the minister?"

"He holds a strong spitefulness towards Avalorians...soo that is why he never attended any royal ball you invited him to."

"Does he had a reason why?"

"Mmm, He believes the next queen to the thrown, AKA his ex-fiance, perished in the Avalorian attack."

Elena became quiet as she stared at the Nothern Islands. Maybe I can help the Prime minister to change his mind about Avalor.


End file.
